percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabrina Nightshade
Background Sabrina was born in Bucks County, Pennsylvania. She lived with her father until he died in the middle of the night when he was driving home. She was with her grandmother at the time, as she was babysitting her. After her grandmother died when she 7, a satyr named Michael (who died in the Second Titanomachy) found her crying on the side of the street, and promptly brought her to Camp Half-Blood. She lived in the Hermes Cabin for 6 years until she was claimed by the night goddess, Nyx. She was sickened by this, since her father died in the middle if the night, as his head lights broke, and he couldn't see. She now holds a grudge against Nyx for this. In the first year at camp, she made only 2 friends. Those friends being Kaito Fukuyama (Son of Apollo), and Ariel Henson (Daughter of Eros). The three always hang out with each other and go on quests together. Currently, the four are going to Greece, and fight Chaos, the Primordial being of the Universe. Appearance Sabrina has very long black hair, usually in a ponytail, and deep green eyes. She is very beautiful, fair-skinned, a great figure (several men from Camp have asked her out, but she's turned them all down). Casually, she'll wear a yellow tank top, skinny jeans, and a black cape (very casual...). In battle, she dresses gothicly, but never wears any make-up. She wears a short leather dress, with no sleeves, and cross shaped tassels. She wears elbow-long black leather gloves with cross shaped holes in the hands, and thigh high black leather boots with heels. She wears a cross hair clip. When activating her godly powers in a battle, her eyes will turn blood red. Personality Sabrina is a fun, outgoing young woman. She only ever talks to her friends. She loves dark things, such as voodoo, black magic, horror movies, etc. Her favorite movie is The Exorcist, and she buys most of her clothes from Hot Topic. She often reads Creepypasta, and has built an immunity to fear because of it. However, she also loves anime, and is a huge Otaku. Her favorite anime is Hetalia. Her favorite character from said anime is America, and she often draws herself with him, much to Kaito's dismay (as he likes her and finds it weird that she ships herself with a fictional character). She hates her mother, Nyx (the Goddess of the Night), as her father died in a car crash at night. Her reasoning is the she could've saved him, or at least "Given him night vision, or something!" She also LOVES Vocaloid and cute things (i.e. Daniel Zobens and Len Kagamine). Abilities Sabrina is an adept fighter, who uses her Stygian Iron Longsword to cut down any monster in her way. She can channel darkness energy through Máv̱ros, causing razor blades of purple energy to come out, or to enhance its deadliness by encasing it in energy. She likes guns and rifles as well, and even used some in the Second Titanomachy. Her demigod powers include night vision, shadow travel, calling upon Hellhounds (she tamed one and named him Cocoa), and using shadow energy to fire shadow balls, or appear from the shadows. She can also control people's shadows, and uses them to control a persons movements. Fatal Flaw Sabrina is distracted often, especially for a person with ADHD. She sees something she likes (a cute boy, a dog, or a Hot Topic store), she'll be fixated on it. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Ice Cream (C'mon! It's ice cream!) * Color: Purple (It's my eye and partly hair color) * Animal: Dog (They're adorable) * Song: Kagamine Len no Bousou (It's adorable) * Music Group: Vocaloid (They're awesome) * Holiday: Christmas (It's family time, and a couples holiday in Japan.) * Season: Spring (It's nice and warm) * Height (on men): 6'1 (It's tall, but not TOO tall) * Weight (on men): Between 150-220 lbs (It's a nice weight class to be in, especially if it's not composed of fat). * Body Part (on men): The chest (I like looking at it...) * Color of Eyes: Blue and Brown (They're sexy eye colors, in my opinion). * Color of Hair: Red, Orange, Blonde and Brown (I just happen to like them all) * Color of Skin: Light (I never found darker skin attractive) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: I like nice, cute guys. Preferably muscular. Likes a good sense of humor. * Thing About Herself: My body. My kindness Least Favorites * Food: Soup * Color: Pink (It's way too happy) * Animal: Cats (I'm allergic) * Song: Stupid Hoe by Nicki Minaj (any One Direction song, for that matter) * Music Group: One Direction (I think they're skinny little freaks) * Holiday: Valentine's Day (I only like that it's Ariel's birthday) * Season: Winter (too cold) * Height (on men): 5'4 and shorter (too short) 6'5 and above (too tall) * Weight (on men): Over 230 lbs (unless in muscle) * Body Part (on men): Facial hair, if they have it. * Color of Eyes: Black (too colorless) * Color of Hair: Black (only likes it on certain people). * Color of Skin: Tan (especially if it's unnatural) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're cocky jerks who think they're all that. * Thing About Herself: My breasts (as much as I like them, they hurt my back). Trivia *Her middle name is the name of a flower. *Sabrina's measurements are B100(G)/W62/H98. Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Children of Nyx Category:Gojira1234 Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Demiprotogenoi Category:Daughter of Nyx series